The last supers
by Guardian-del-aura
Summary: AU. La vida sigue, para bien o para mal, Bob intenta ser un buen padre, pero la frustración que siente al no poder hacer nada lo come por dentro, Helen intenta enseñarle a su hija a no tener miedo sin mucho éxito, Dash y Violet sienten que son forzados a encajar en un mundo donde no pertenecen y el pasado viene con fuerza hacia el presente, es hora de que la prohibición desaparezca
1. Chapter 1

Dash miraba con aburrimiento la ventana del auto mientras el paisaje avanzaba lentamente en un silencio incomodo, haciéndolo suspirar frustrado.

Miro de reojo a su padre, el hombre de cabellos rubios, miraba con una expresión con una mezcla entre seriedad y enojo, con el entrecejo pronunciadamente, con la vista clavada en el camino, Bob Parr media lo suficiente para intimidar a hombre mas grande que el promedio, tenía que encorvarse un poco para caber en el auto que era lo suficiente para personas de estatura promedio, Dash recordaba haberlo escuchado anteriormente quejándose sobre la incomodidad que daba auto ya de unos años de antigüedad.

Dash se removía incomodo en su asiento, ese día termino de la peor forma posible, bueno, no era de la peor forma, pero si entraba en unos de esos días en los cuales uno quería irse a dormir para tratar de olvidar todo lo malo que conllevo en su transcurso.

Bob estaba molesto e irritado, hace no mas de dos horas estaba en su trabajo, concentrándose lo mas que podía en el papeleo y las personas que venían para pedir dinero del seguro, repentinamente se escucho el tono de llamada en su teléfono, con rapidez lo atendió, podía ser su jefe, pensó antes de oír la voz del director y supo que lo que diría lo haría salir de la oficina, con la escusa de tener asuntos familiares, en parte era cierto, pero tal vez diría que su hermana había caído enferma y tenía que ayudarla, fue una buena escusa pero no podía usarlo frecuentemente, su jefe ya lo tenía marcado, no hacía falta decirlo, lo podía ver desde su oficina detrás de su escritorio, lo miraba como si estuviese ante alguien a quien le hubiese visto robando –eso si bajaba la cabeza lo suficiente—aquel pensamiento casi lo hizo reír internamente, pero la atmosfera pesada se lo impedía.

Y Dash lo podía sentir, sabía que le había arruinado el día a su papá.

-Oye yo-intento buscar las palabras exactas, su padre en esos momentos estaba tenso, más de lo que normalmente estaba, una palabra mal dada y podía estallar en una explosión de gritos y regaños-Lo siento-

-Es la tercera vez que nos llaman Dash-le recordó con calma, una que a Dash no le agradaba, era como el humo que salía de un volcán antes de liberar una bruma de vapor y cenizas-Debes parar, no tengo tiempo-y soltó un suspiro que tranquilizo mas a Dash de lo que lo tranquilizaba a él.

-Lo siento-repitió con desanimo.

Esa mañana empezó normal, Dash había llegado un par de horas antes en la escuela, siempre a causa del exhaustivo trabajo de su padre, recordó llegar en silencio y empezar a jugar con su nds, algunos chicos dijeron que era aburrido, Dash lo encontró lo suficientemente entretenido para despejar su mente, bueno, tenía ocho años, era normal ser infantil a su edad, para su padre él era claramente la viva imagen de aquello, no podía negarlo, ese día fue particularmente aburrido, con la profesora de turno hablando sobre no se acordaba que de química, era una maestra de la edad de su padre, solía ponerse ese extraño polvo que decía pintar su piel de un color mas bronceado, Dash no entendía para nada la afición de las mujeres con el bronceado, o el cuidado de su pelo con tantos líquidos para rejuvenecer la piel y tratamientos y tantas mas cosas que Dash no entendía.

Son cosas de mujeres, le había dicho su padre una noche que se quedaron viendo una película en la cocina/comedor de su departamento.

Una sonrisita traviesa nació en sus labios cuando se le ocurrió sin más llenar de polvo pica-pica el estuche lleno de aquel polvo, cuando la maestra se distrajo explicando los elementos, Dash aprovecho a correr lo más rápido que pudo, revolviendo el polvo con el que ya estaba dentro, solo basto que la profesora fuese al baño un momento para que luego de casi media hora anunciarían por medio de otro maestro que las clases tendrían que suspenderse.

Pero ese día no termino para Dash, unos minutos después Dash fue llamado por el vicedirector mientras estaba jugando en una banca con su Nds, los demás niños lo miraron como si se hubiese metido en problemas.

Y lo hizo, cuando entro al despacho del directo lo esperaba su maestra con la cara pintada entre blanco y marrón y rojo furia, las venas de su cuello saltaron como una advertencia y su mirada era augurio de cosas malas, lo apunto y lo acuso, pero de nuevo no tuvieron pruebas suficientes, la maestra aun así lo apuntaba como el culpable, mirándolo como si fuese un ladrón que sabía que no tenía pruebas para encarcelarlo mientras se reía en su cara, la mujer prácticamente echaba espuma por la boca y las venas parecían agrandarse aun mas hasta que quisieran explotar, el director intentaba calmarla, ya harto de que la profesora le tuviese tanta manía al chico, parecía estar en guerra con el pequeño rubio, pero ni el mejor calmante o chiste habrían hecho tanto efecto como la aparición de su padre, rápidamente la profesora se puso de un color pálido extinguiendo el rojo rabia y de un segundo a otro, mostro toda su dentadura hacia mi padre con una saludo suave.

Dash pudo considerarse a salvo –no a gusto con el ambiente, pero si a salvo—pero todo termino al ver la mirada reprochadora de su padre, sintió el peso de esa mirada como si le hubiesen puesto bloques de cemento en los pies y solo pudo atinar a mostrar una sonrisa nerviosa, al final Dash salió del despacho del director sin un castigo encima suyo y la promesa de la profesora de no estar tan paranoica con él, Dash estaba seguro que aquellas palabras se cumplirían tan bien como la suya de no quedarse despierto hasta tarde.

Y ahora estaban allí en un silencio que incomodaba de sobremanera a Dash

-Debes parar de hacer eso Dash-le dijo Bob mientras llegaban al departamento-a este paso no solo te descubrirán, te saldrás de control y alguien podría verte o harás daño a los demás-le recordó, como siempre lo hacía cuando lo mandaban a la oficina del director-Estarás castigado, sin tele, música, ni videojuegos ni parque por una semana-dictamino con seriedad.

Dash suspiro, sería una semana muy aburrida.

El auto se detenía lentamente hasta quedar estacionado en frente de la calle de un edificio, el departamento frente a ellos se alzaba como un edificio de color blanco con ventanas transparentes de diez pisos con azotea, entraron por una puerta doble de vidrio, al entrar lo esperaba un hombre vestido con un uniforme de color rojo leyendo un periódico detrás de una barra era el portero, dos sofás grandes que eran separados por una maceta en los que Dash recordaba haber leído infinidad de comics cuando su padre tenía que limpiar su habitación, una escaleras que iban hacia arriba y otras dos puerta, Dash miro al hombre unos segundos, no importaba cuanto tiempo pase, lo único que podía recordar era su nombre, era una persona amable, solía seguirle el juego a Dash cada vez que no tenía con quien jugar lo que era bastante, Dash no se acordaba cuando fue la primera vez que lo vio, solo sabía que había estado tanto tiempo como sus vecinos.

Bob en cambio lo recordaba perfectamente, aun podía sentir el cansancio y la falta de fuerza la primera vez que vino a ese lugar, recordaba el llanto de su hijo moviéndolo como si fuese el motor que podía en marcha su corazón, motivándolo a cesarlo, recordó haber llegado con dos grandes maletas y los nervios a flor de piel condimentado con el miedo a un futuro incierto sobre ellos, pese a todo Bob Parr mantenía la calma en cualquier situación–Ok, tal vez no todas, un 70% de las veces al menos— con la noche sobre ellos pidiendo por una habitación, dentro de tres meses serian ya diez años de eso.

-Hola Frank-dijo Bob formalmente recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte del hombre.

Y con eso dicho subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, su hijo lo seguía de cerca con su mochila colgada en su espalda y la mirada baja, desmotivado, era algo que nunca quería ver en el rostro de su hijo, pero debía de entender que aquello estaba mal, siguieron en silencio, para Dash llegar a casa era algo para estar contento luego de un día pesado de escuela, pero no hoy.

Subieron tres pisos hasta que entraron a un pasillo, que conectaba varias habitación, cuatro en total, se dirigieron tranquilamente hacia la habitación con el numero "23", con impaciencia el rubio mayor saco un juego de llaves y separo una con un papel pegado en la palma con el mismo número que la puerta, al abrirla Dash paso como un borrón hasta su habitación, Bob en cambio suspiro cansado dejando su portafolio cerca de la canasta de ropa sucia, se sentó en el sofá dejando que todo su peso se hundiera en el sofá, otro día pesado terminaba y el siguiente estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, el teléfono de la casa repentinamente, estaba en un mueble a un lado del sofá, Bob dejo que sonase unos segundos antes de responder.

-¿Hola?-

-¡ _Bob! ¡¿Cómo estas amigo?!-_ pregunto una voz muy bien conocida para el antes Mr. Increíble, era una voz que le traía tantos recuerdos buenos de días pasados cada vez que lo oía, no importaba cuanto oiga esa voz ni que tanto deje de oirla, una voz que nunca olvidaría

-¡Hola Lucius!-pregunto con ánimo-¡¿Qué has estado haciendo?!-

- _Nada interesante, pero_ -de repente Lucius dejo a hablar, se encontraba pensativo en la otra línea dejando con duda a su amigo, no era raro que Lucius llame a su casa o de plano la visite, para Bob Lucius siempre sería bienvenido en casa- _Quiero saber…¿No quieres recordar los viejos tiempos?-_

-¿ _Viejos tiempos_?-

- _Si…sabes tengo una radio conectado a la señal de las estaciones de policías….podríamos hacer un poco de patrulla, ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos_ -propuso Lucius.

Bob iba a rechazar la oferta de su amigo al pensar en su hijo, no podía preocuparlo, no podía dejar que algo le pasase, no podía dejarlo solo, pero de repente sintió un hormigueo en sus hombros al imaginarse de nuevo en acción, con el peligro latente detrás suyo, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, por su regocijo cuando salvaba persona de los malos, cuando se sentía necesitado para todos.

-¿Cuando?-No podía ser tan malo, solo era una noche, una noche en las cual rememoraría hazañas con su amigo, ¿Qué podía salir mal?

* * *

Dash se quedo contemplando el paisaje desde la ventana de su habitación, daba directamente a un parque cerca de su departamento, veía a los demás niños jugar, libres, sin problemas, sin secretos ni nada que lo hiciesen destacar, su papá siempre decía que cada persona era especial porque ellos podían convertirse en personas increíbles, que ellos tenían algo que los hacia increíbles.

-¿Por qué tenemos que esconder lo que nos hace especial?-pero la conversación había terminado con un "porque no podemos exponernos".

Y eso era algo que no entendía, su padre un día le dijo que los super tenían prohibido, le había contado sobre un estúpido problema que hubo hace años, cuando su padre aun era ejercía la vocación de héroe, pero no cualquier héroe, el era el mejor de todos, con una fuerza insuperable y una valentía y audacia sin igual, pero una noche de vigía le conto, que había saldado a un hombre de un suicidio y había detenido a un ladrón francés que parecía la copia exacta de un mimo, solo que este al contrario que un verdadero mimo no paraba de hablar, cuando hablaba de sus días pasados la voz de su padre parecía recobrar animo, energía, a diferencia de la última semana, de la cual se notaba mas decaído y nervioso.

Le había dicho que una vez salvando a un suicida este le había demandado, la cara de asombro de Dash se había convertido en una confusión, ¿Su padre había hecho mal al salvarlo?, no lo creía, mientras más pensaba en ellos más cosas lo confundían ¿No debería de estar agradecido?, ¿No debió de ser esa una señal de replantearse las decisiones de su vida?

-Es complicado-le había dicho, pero aunque Dash deseaba hablar más sobre aquella noche, pero solo sabía que todo ellos desemboco en una serie de demandas que se juntaron con los ciudadanos que salvo de un tren fuera de control, sentía un poco de pena por su padre, se esforzó bastante para que un montón de gente tonta que no sabía apreciar lo que él hacia lo eche a perder, desde entonces entendía que hablar sobre aquello era muy difícil.

Sin más Dash decidió jugar con su videojuego mientras esperaba la hora de salir a realizar las compras, su padre siempre se olvidaba y tenía que hacerlo a última hora antes que el sol se pusiera al otro lado del mundo.

* * *

Helen miro a su hija ambas sentadas en la banca de un parque.

Esa mañana había transcurrido de manera normal, había entrado a su trabajo como secretaria de una corporación de bienes, hasta que finalmente llego la hora de buscar a su hija a la escuela.

Ella estaba sentada a un lados de las escaleras que conducían a la entrada de la escuela mirando su libro de aventuras que ella le había comprado hace tiempo, se tomo unos segundos en admirarla, mientras los demás niños jugaban en el patio de la escuela su pequeña simplemente, Helen recordaba vagamente su conversación con la coordinadora escolar.

 _-Violet no se relacionaba para nada con sus demás compañeros-le dijo una vez entrando a su oficina, la mujer frente a ella tenía una camisa morada pegada a su cuerpo y unos pantalones beige._

 _Había venido un día que fue llamada a su oficina, luego de pedir permiso, salió con la idea en mente de que algo le había pasado a su hija, ese temor la hizo desviarse tantas calles como pudo casi atropellando a quien sea el desafortunado que estuviese en su camino, el auto tuvo suerte de no chocar, era la primera vez que llamaban desde la escuela para hablar de su hija y la idea de que ella se metiera en problemas era inconcebible para ella, Violet era demasiado mansa para causar un problema, pero la probabilidad de que alguien la haya lastima era demasiado palpable para ella._

 _Pero en cambio se encontró con lo que le había dicho la coordinadora._

 _Y era cierto, su hija podía llegar a ser demasiado tímida para su bien._

Eso le dio la idea de que tal vez su hija tenía que relacionarse mejor con los demás niños.

-Violet mira, ¿No quieres jugar a los columpios?-dijo señalando los columpios, uno de los asientos estaban libres, los otros dos estaban siendo usados por niños los cuales reían y se columpiaban lo más alto que podían.

Violet lo miro, cuando lo hizo sus ojos brillaron y una sombra de sonrisa creció en su rostro –Por lo menos el lado que no tenia totalmente tapado sus cabello negro— Helen tenia la esperanza de que pudiera relacionarse mejor con los niños en el parque, recordaba con cierta nostalgia que a Violet le gustaba cuando era más pequeña le gustaba estar en el parque, siempre le pedía visitar un pequeño parque que estaba cerca de su casa, su columpio era su favorito, siempre era lo primero y lo último en el que estaba y ella era la responsable de hacerla subir a lo alto.

Por lo menos antes de que súbitamente decidiera distanciarse.

Ahora su hija pasaba casi todo el día en su habitación dibujando y escribiendo y luego de esa conversación Helen se empezaba a preocupar.

Violet miro detenidamente el columpio estuvo a solo dos segundos de irse directo y jugar con él, hasta que vio los demás niños y desistió de esa idea rápidamente.

Y es que, los niños podían ser crueles.

Violet recordaba sus primeros días en la primaria, los demás niños la molestaban bastante por su cabello largo, piel pálida y actitud tímida, recordaba que la tacharon de rara por sus gustos, recordaba los empujones y los jalones de pelo, eso termino por apartarla en una pequeña esquina apartada de todos, viendo como todos los demás conversaban con sus amigos, invitaban a cumpleaños y compartían juegos o gustos.

Ella en cambio se entretenía sola pintando todo lo que podía imaginar, a veces paisajes, a veces cuentos, a veces situaciones y otras veces personas

-No-murmuro suavemente bajando la cabeza.

Helen la miro preocupada, aquello era una de las pocas veces que rechazaba su propuesta, pero Helen nunca fue alguien que se rindiera a la primera.

-Vamos Violet, ¿No quieres que te empuje como lo hacíamos cuando estábamos en el parque cerca de casa?-

Pero Violet negó con la cabeza, de verdad no le gustaba exponerse mucho a los demás niños, ni tampoco a sus burlas, ella tenía esa habilidad, a parte de sus poderes, ella tenia la habilidad de volverse invisibles para los demás y pensó que era mejor a ser blanco de burlas, aunque resultase muy solitario.

Helen suspiro cansada, notaba como lentamente su hija se retraía de los demás, las cenas en su casa antes animadas ahora solo se dedicaba guardar silencio y asentir a las preguntas de su madre y contestar otras ocasionalmente.

Todo sería más fácil si Simón estuviese con ellos.

Un dolor apretó su corazón con violencia, aguanto las ganas de llorar y su voz tembló en un quejido repentinamente.

Violet escucho algo a su lado, su madre tenía la mano cubriendo su rostro y apretando suavemente sus ojos

-¿Mamá?-llamo su atención, preocupada, su madre no era de las personas que se rompían con facilidad, ella era fuerte y determinada.

Helen miro a su hija con los ojos brillante como si dos lucecitas se hubiesen prendido desde dentro, aun así Helen negó con la cabeza ya sabiendo lo que pensaba su hija.

-No es nada cielo, nada más me recordé algo triste-

-Es papá-pregunto con inocencia, Violet de tener más edad se taparía la boca y trataría de cambiar de tema rápidamente, pero a su edad no sabría que tanto podía afectar esas palabras que salieron sin ninguna mala intención.

-No, son solo cosas tristes-dijo negando por la cabeza por segunda vez, aunque la realidad era que cada vez que ese recuerdo pasaba por su cabeza fragmentaba por momentos su tranquila actitud.

Pero sabía que tenía que calmarse, lo último que tendría que hacer era entristecer a su hija, tenía que ser fuerte, por Violet.

Se seco lo más pronto que pudo sus ojos, aunque el rastro seguía marcado como si no pudiera borrarse.

-¿No quieres jugar a otra cosa Violet?-pregunto mirando alrededor-Ahí tienes unos sube y baja, podemos subirnos-Violet negó repetidamente con la cabeza-Vamos será divertido-

Helen camino hasta un sube y baja de color rojo que estaba acomodado junto a otro de colores verde y amarillo, Helen se subió de un lado sujetándose de la manija de hierro semi-oxidado ya por los años y el mal cuidado que radicaba.

La niña sonrió aunque fuese apenas perceptible debido a que su largo cabello le tapaba la mitad de la cara, cuando dio unos pasos lista para subirse al otro, escucho unas risas, volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con dos niños en un tobogán riendo y Violet sentía que se reían de ella por inercia, si bien era muy posible que ella no fuese la causante, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, las bromas nunca faltaban para ella, quizás era por su actitud poco energética, por su falta de interés social o por su apariencia, pero era la que llevaba la mayoría de las bromas.

Se volvió a sentar en la banca y negó con la cabeza.

Helen vio esto y suspiro frustrada, tenía que enseñar a Violet a hacer lo que le gustaba sin tener miedo de que las personas los juzgase, pero eso no evitaba que lo intentase.

-Oh podrías trepar o ir a un tobogán o-pero no importaban lo que propusiese, Violet se negaba rotundamente, no importaba lo que Helen propusiera, Violet la renegaba como si aquellos juegos la quemasen apenas hiciese contacto con su piel.

Finalmente Helen se rindió, con un suspiro lleno de frustración se bajo del juego, se sentó a un lado de su hija, la cual miraba el suelo como si fuese la cosa más interesante en el mundo, aunque sabía que lo hacía por la pena que sentía, ella lo sabía porque era exactamente lo mismo que hacia cuando su madre la regañaba por romper algo o portarse mal, era algo que Violet saco de ella mucho de sus gestos cuando era niña.

Eso la hacia sonreír, era como una viviente del amor que hubo entre Simón y ella.

-Tenemos que irnos-dijo Violet llamando la atención de su madre-el sol ya se oculto-

Era cierto, pasaron todo lo que quedaba de la poca tarde ese día en el parque –haciendo nada— Helen se levanto pesadamente de la banca y se fue hacia el auto agarrando a su hija de la mano.

Violet miro atrás un momento, en verdad quería jugar como antes como su madre, pero aprendió a ser como una sombra en el ambiente, a ser desapercibida por todos los demás hasta que su presencia finalmente sea incapaz de ser desechada de la atención de los demás.

Cuando eso pasaba, no era algo bueno para ella, recordaba tener que tirar a la basura en más de una ocasión las bolitas de papel que caían en su cabello antes de llegar a casa, bueno, mejor dicho le lanzaban cuando pretendía ignorarlos.

El viaje en el auto pasó en silencio.

* * *

-¿Podemos llevarnos esto?-Dash alzo con entusiasmo una caja de cereal azul con el logo de un tigre de caricatura estampado en frente.

-No Dash no podemos llevarnos otro, ya llevas el cereal de chocolate y no puedes llevar los dos-sentencio Bob empujando el carrito de compras con los alimentos que servirían como cena para esa noche.

Dash refunfuño con los brazos cruzados encima de su pecho, su padre sonrió divertido para mas fastidio de su hijo, agarro de su mano la caja de cereal y la devolvió a su estante.

Bob empujo el carrito de compras, criar a su hijo no era una tara fácil, había veces en los que podía llegar a ser tan tranquilo que solo necesitaba de su consola para mantenerlo callado todo el día a no ser que tuviese alguna necesidad, otras simplemente no se quedaba quieto, no cuando empezaba a correr, siempre trataba de dejar libre a su hijo de ninguna limitación, mientras no sea visto por nadie, algunas otras jugaba bromas, tanto a compañeros como a profesores y si bien nunca pudieron atraparlo, demasiada gente ya le tenía manía a Dash, sabía que era más por el nerviosismo y la frustración de no poder sacar su potencial libremente, pero el problema no era solo la velocidad desmesurada, sino también otros factores que se manifestaron después.

El sonido seco del metal chocando contra el metal despertó a Bob de su ensueño mental, su carrito de compras choco contra el de alguien mas.

-Lo siento-dijo Bob, con prisa retrocedió el carrito.

-¿Bob?-

El rubio alto reconoció esa voz femenina tan bien como reconocería su antiguo auto aunque estuviese pintado de otro color y modificado hasta hacerlo casi irreconocible.

-¿Helen?-

-¡Bob!-Con un efusivo abrazo Helen reconoció a su antiguo compañero.

El cambio que sufrió el antes conocido Mr. Increíble fue grande, su gran tono físico se suavizo casi en su totalidad –para desgracia para el rubio-, se le notaba un poco subido de peso, su mirada cargada de valentía y determinación cambio por un semblante serio, bueno, ella no se quedaba atrás, con su cabello más corto, mirada más cansada, la sonrisa coqueta y brillante, por una mas maternal y el gusto por una vida aun más tranquila.

-¡Helen! ¡No te había visto en años!, ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto abrazando a una susodicha

-Bien, nada fuera de lo normal, ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos-dijo, era cierto, unos once años más o menos, en ese tiempo donde ambos estaban de servicio, en donde los héroes podían ejercer acción en todo momento, en cualquier peligro, hace ya tanto tiempo que cuanto más pensaba menos podía creer lo mucho que cambiaron las cosas-¡Cierto!-soltó como si se hubiese acordado de algo que había dejado atrás, con un suave empujón revelo detrás de ella a una pequeña niña con el cabello negro casi cubriéndole la cara, miro a Bob con curiosidad.

Bob miro detalladamente a la niña, con facciones leves de su madre, lo mas resaltante podía ser su cabello largo que cubría un lado de su cara y caía hasta llegar a su cintura, se veía adorable tenía el mismo gesto en su rostro cuando Dash se encontraba con un desconocido, pero ella se veía más nerviosa .

-Ella es Violet, saluda Violet-

-Hola-saludo suavemente con un gesto de su mano

-Hola Violet-le regalo una sonrisa tranquilizadora, la niña dejo salir una suave sonrisa-¿ella es tu hija?, no sabía que te habías casado-

-Si el-suspiro pesadamente, fue con ese gesto que Bob entendió que tal había ahondado de mas en un lugar sensible-Nos dejo, hace dos años-

-¿Las dejo?-pregunto, un leve tono de ira se apodero de su voz, no sabía quién era, pero conocía a Helen lo suficiente para saber lo grandiosa que era, quien fuese el imbécil que los abandono pagaría caro por ello, pero paro sus pensamientos tan pronto Helen negó con la cabeza tan pronto adivino sus pensamientos-Oh….siento oírlo-la ira fue reemplazado por un leve sentimiento de arrepentimiento

-Eso ya fue hace dos años …..y la vida sigue….¿Y tú? ¿Estas casado?-

-Yo-

-¿Podemos comprar este entonces?-

Las dos mujeres en el pasillo lanzaron un grito cuando escucharon una voz a su lado, el culpable era un niño rubio.

Helen lo miro sorprendida, su cabello bien peinado hacia atrás, ojos azules y que emanaba una esencia energética como cualquier niño de su edad con un pequeño toque de presunción, era como ver una copia en miniatura del antiguo Mr. Increíble en toda su expresión, tenía en sus manos una barra de chocolates.

-¡Dash!-le regaño su padre.

-Lo siento-

-Bueno, el es mi hijo Dash-

El niño miro hacia las personas con quien hablaba su padre, miro a Helen y Violet con curiosidad antes de levantar la mano donde no tenía el dulce y sonreír.

-Hola-

-Dash, ¿No recuerdas que ya te había hablado de Helen anteriormente?-

Dash volvió a mirarla, escarbando en sus recuerdos encontró a una mujer en una foto junto a su padre, era de esas veces en las que su padre hablaba del pasado, ella era nombrada casi siempre junto con su tío Lucius

-¿Elastic-girl?-pregunto en voz baja, ya sabiendo lo estricto que era su padre sobre el tema de las identidades

-Ya no cariño, puede llamarme Helen-declaro con una sonrisa antes de mirar hacia la niña-¿No vas a presentarte Violet?-

Violet se quedo mirando al niño con indecisión, a ella no le disgustaban los adultos aunque siempre preferiría la compañía de su madre a la de cualquier otro, los adultos que llego a conocer eran amigables, pocas veces prejuiciosos y hasta ahora no le habían hecho nada, el niño en cambio a simple vista no era diferente a ningún otro niño que ella conocía y todos los que conocían no le agradan su compañía, pero estaba su madre presente, nada malo podía pasar ¿verdad?

-Soy Violet-murmuro en voz baja

-¿Eh?-

-Dije que soy Violet-se presento nuevamente en voz un poco mas alta.

Dash miro a la niña con una ceja levantada, era rara, de cierta manera parecía frágil y ese cabello le tapaba el rostro lo suficiente para que no se pudiera ver su rostro desde cierto alguno, lo único que no podía ocultar era su ojo izquierdo, con el cuerpo tenso como si quisiera correr –No como el, ella parecía querer esconderse aun mas— parecía frágil.

-Soy Dash-se presento con una pequeña sonrisa alza su mano

Violet lo miro unos segundos, antes de apretar su mano, eso inicio en una conversación de la cual el único que participaba era Dash con su carácter apresurado mientras los adultos tenían su propia conversación.

-Se parece tanto a ti-dijo antes de que una duda asaltara su cabeza-¿Tiene algo…especial?-

-Es un buen corredor-atino a decir con una sonrisa-¿Y Violet puede hacer algo que ningún otro niño puede?-

-Puede desaparecer de la vista de todos-

-Ya veo-

Y en momento otra duda asalto su mente.

-¿Y su madre?-

Fue solo cuestión de una pregunta para que las facciones de Bob se endurecieran levemente, pero para el ojo experto de Helen esto no paso desapercibido.

-¿También se fue?-

-No del mismo modo-

Y Helen entendió que Bob pasaba por lo mismo pero con su diferencia significativa, también decidió no ahondar más en ese tema.

El resto de la charla la pasaron recordando el pasado, sus trabajos actuales, lo que había pasado luego de la prohibición de los héroes, casi todo, teniendo énfasis en evitar las conversaciones incomodas o algo que no quisieran hablar.

-Y con esto puedes cubrirte-Dash no perdía el tiempo en enseñarle a Violet su videojuego.

En el transcurso de la conversación Violet se abría poco a poco a Dash, se sentía tan fácil entablar conversación con pese a que ella no hablaba tanto, le gustaba escuchar hablar al rubio, era la primera vez que alguien de su edad llegaba a ella sin malas intenciones, recordaba con un poco de tristeza como su madre siempre intentaba encontrarle alguien con quien pueda estar tranquila, hasta ahora Dash era el único con el que Violet podía decir que se encontraba por lo menos sin temor a que algo le pase.

Dash charlaba feliz con Violet, ella pese a que no hablaba mucho, pudo llegar a sentir comodidad con su presencia, para él era difícil hacer amigos cuando le prohibían hacer casi cualquier cosa, mientras los demás chicos jugaban al futbol, al beisbol o a cualquier otra actividad él estaba encerrado en su salón de clase, totalmente aburrido y ajeno al mundo porque no podía hacer casi nada realmente, sus poderes podían llegar a ser muy llamativo y su padre había sido muy especifico acerca de mostrar sus poderes.

Pero lastimosamente el tiempo pasa volando cuando se está con amigos

-Oye, ¿Ellas nos visitaran alguna vez?-pregunto Dash sosteniendo algunas bolsas de compras mientras devoraba la barra de chocolate con otra mano.

-No lo sé Dash, puede ser-aunque siendo sinceros a Bob no le molestaría tener alguien más con quien conversas aparte de Lucius-" _Lucius_ "-el recuerdo de esa tarde aun seguía fresco en su mente estaba fresco.

Cuando se subieron al auto Dash pudo ver por la ventana del auto de su padre a Violet ayudando a su madre a meter las cosas en el maletero de su auto, en un momento giro la cabeza notando la presencia de Dash, se despidió desde la distancia con una sonrisa, ella hizo lo mismo con una pequeña sonrisa, le había agradado su compañía después de todo.

-Veo que tu y Dash se lleva bien-podía notar que su hija se desenvolvió un poco mas durante la pequeña conversación que tuvo en el pasillo con Dash.

Violet no dijo nada, seguía mirando a través de la ventana mientras el auto que llevaba a Dash y a Bob se iba en dirección contraria, tal vez puedan verse de nuevo, digo ¿Qué tan lejos estaban la casa de ambos si pudieron encontrarse en un centro comercial?, Helen sin perder tiempo también abandono el lugar.

Nadie supo que en todo momento alguien los observaba desde la seguridad de un auto cerca del lugar.

Había alguien dentro del vehículo vigilando cada movimiento de ambos, pero tenía especial determinación en fijarse más en Bob y su hijo, aquella figura agarro algo cuadrado, en un momento su cara se ilumino mostrando sus ojos de color avellana.

-¿Hola?-era una mujer, de voz profunda y cautivadora que llamaría la atención de cualquier hombre y pondría verde de envidia a más de una mujer con un celular en su mano -Si, ya lo encontré, ¿procedo a la operación?-sus ojos se mantenían fijos de una pantalla incrustada a un lado del volante que mostraba la información de alguien-Entendido, seguiré vigilando esperando instrucciones-y con eso encendió el motor del auto y salió de la escena con el mismo silencio con el que llego rumbo a lo desconocido.

Todo lo que quedaba era esperar al siguiente día y prepararse para recibir órdenes.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso fue todo, tenía ganas de escribir de los increíbles y esto fue lo que salió, espero que les haya gustado, cambia varias cosas de la idea original y también algunas cosas de la primera película para darle más diversidad y también incluiré a otros personajes, además decidí que Violet y Dash tendrían la misma edad para que pudieran tener más interacción sin más me despido, cualquier comentario es bienvenido mientras sea con respeto.**


	2. Chapter 2

Violet miraba alrededor como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, bueno, para una niña de su edad el parque era un lugar genial, pero no lo era en ese momento para ella, habían llegado un sábado a la mañana, habiéndose despertado casi junto en el momento en que el sol se alzaba en los cielos, ellas tenían la costumbre de desayunar muy temprano, tanto que Violet tenía tiempo de hacer un par de dibujos y ver una película o escuchar música, a un lado de ella, con las manos apoyadas en sus piernas y viendo su celular.

-¿Aun no quieres jugar a nada Violet?-

-No-volvió a negar por segunda vez en aquella hora

Y era mentira, la idea del sube y baja le parecía demasiada atractiva, pero como estaban unos niños muy cerca del juego, tenía miedo de hacer algo estúpido y que todo el mundo termine riéndose de ella, sucedió una vez –Bueno, tal vez no todos se reían de ella, pero de igual manera lo sintió así—y finalizo con ella desapareciendo a plena vista para desconcierto de los presentes, lo que ocasiono que su tío Rick como a ella le gustaba referirse al agente veterano de la ANS los reubicase en lo que era su actual hogar, su madre no la regaño como cuando no se dormía a tiempo o salía media noche cuando tenía hambre a la cocina y terminaba viendo una maratón de su caricatura favorita en medio de la semana, sino que le había dicho en un tono suave y maternal que aquello no podía saberse por nadie.

¿Eso también incluía al señor que habían conocido ayer y a su hijo?, su madre le había dicho en casa que eran compañeros de oficio, cuando ella tenía una identidad secreta, Violet siempre considero a su madre como una de las heroínas más genial, tanto en el grupo de hombres y mujeres, Elasticgirl era respetada como una de las superheroinas mas fuertes y audaces, a la altura de Mr. Increíble, tanto como su amplio conocimiento en las técnicas de combate mano a mano como el espionaje, Violet quería ser como su madre, fuerte y segura, lastimosamente cada vez que lo intentaba resultaba más herida, así que acepto que lo mejor sería no decir nada.

-Hola-

Dio un respingón, no había notado que alguien se había acercado a ella, se concentro tanto en sus pensamientos que no noto que un niño rubio se acerco al reconocerla.

-¡Hola Dash!-exclamo su madre con una sonrisa-¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien Sra. Helen, estoy aquí con mi papá-dijo para luego señalar a un edificio de varios pisos de color blanco, con múltiples ventanas, pudo distinguirlo de entre todos como un departamento-Nosotros vivimos cerca de aquí, en aquel departamento en realidad-

-Sabes nosotras también vivimos cerca de aquí, tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a tu padre si pudiésemos vernos mas adelante-

Dash asintió con una sonrisa antes de volver la atención de Violet.

-Oye ¿Quieres ir al sube y baja?-

-Dash creo que Violet no se siente tan-

-Si-interrumpió rápidamente la pequeña para sorpresa de su madre, rápidamente se bajo de la banca donde estaba, Dash la seguía detrás haciendo mil preguntas y conversando todo lo que podía.

Helen miraba toda la escena sorprendida, con las palabras dejándose llevar por el viento, pero no podía dejar de admitir que ver socializar a Violet con otro niño la hacia sentir mas aliviada, un poco de celos y frustración salieron a flote considerando el hecho de que aquel niño pudo lo que ella en una hora no podía.

-¿Todo bien?-

Con una sonrisa se giro, Bob hizo acto de presencia, con una camisa naranja y pantalones blancos se acerco.

-¡Por supuesto Bob!, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Oh ya sabes, Dash las reconoció por la ventana, no pudo dejar de insistir en venir para saludarlas-dijo sentándose en el mismo lugar donde hace tan solo momento estaba su hija-¿Y tu?, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Ya sabes, nada como un parque para despejar la mente-y aunque sus intenciones eran principalmente otras ya no había motivo para preocuparse con la llegada de ambos rubios y con una conversación animosa se hizo presente.

Helen escuchaba atenta cada cosa que Bob tenia para decirle, en un sector en su cabeza que ella había decidido enterrar hace demasiado tiempo empezó a cosquillear con alegría, las aventuras y desventuras que tuvieron cada uno y juntos era algo por el cual tenía mucho tiempo sin rememorar con tanta emoción, las facciones de Bob se suavizaban en una expresión de regocijo cada vez que ella hablaba, fue así que el tiempo restante se fueron acercando a un nivel que creían casi perdido, pero que ahora relucía en esa simple conversación.

-¿Recuerdas cuando un sujeto intento escapar en un automóvil y terminamos por pelear en este parque?-

-O si, aun lo recuerdo cada vez que veo ese árbol siento que no debería esta en primer lugar-

-Bueno, el gobierno hizo lo mejor que pudo considerando que también tuvieron que limpiar todo el desastre y sacar a los heridos-

-Oh cierto-

La verdad sea dicha por el propio Bob, cuando el peleaba en sus días de juventud, no había limite que le pusiesen que le hiciera efecto, tal vez eso fue un grano de arena mas gran con el cual enterraron a los super, el gasto monetario abismal que provocaban en cada pelea o un rescate problemático fue como una soga al cuello de los políticos, intentando por todos los medios impedir la salida de los super, pero la aprobación de gran medida de la población mundial fue como una gran muralla que ninguna político podía atravesar, pero una vez que dieron su primer movimiento, fue solo cuestión de que la gente estuviese harta de la falta de tacto que los héroes tenían, tal vez se estaba poniendo mucha presión en los hombros, pero al final nunca podía dejar de pensar en ello, ser un super era algo que le tomo gran parte en la historia de su vida.

Y después de todo, las palabras sobraron dejando paso a un silencio agradable.

* * *

Violet sentía como su largo pelo se mecía con fuerza cada vez que saltaba o bajaba, ambos niños se divertían en ese sencillo juego, pero los minutos pasaron entre risas para dar paso al aburrimiento reflejado mayoritariamente en Dash, justo cuando Violet estuvo en lo más alto que podía alcanzar, se bajo

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Estoy aburrido de esto-dijo, sus ojos brillaron ante la revelación de una idea-¡¿Qué tal si jugamos a las escondidas?!-

Violet lo miro pensativa, por un momento giro la cabeza encontrándose a su madre hablando con el padre de Dash, risas se escucharon en el ambiente junto a niños jugando y ocasionales vehículos que pasaban por ahí, ciertamente era un parque demasiado tranquilo y eso le gustaba, con una sonrisa asintió, no creyendo que verdaderamente pudiese importarle a su madre si se alejaba un poco más, se acercaron a un árbol que había en el otro extremo, era alto de corteza marrón y las hojas daban una excelente sombra en el verano, Violet creía que era demasiado grande para ese lugar, ocupando un cuarto del mismo, pero era hermoso, con flores rojas dispersándose en toda la superficie.

-Muy bien, ¿Quién cuenta y quien persigue?-

-Yo creo que voy a esconderme-dijo, aunque su voz sonaba mas como una petición que a una aclaración, siempre terminaba por ser suave y a veces en casos extremos llegaba a ser tembloroso.

Dash asintió y con prisa se tapo el rostro con el brazo y apoyo la cabeza contra el árbol, empezando el conteo, Violet se quedo mirando su espalda unos segundos antes de reaccionar, no debería de ser difícil para ella, era su especialidad, lo había descubierto hace unos pocos años, alrededor de los cinco, cuando en un momento en el cual sin querer de sus manos resbalo un hermoso plato de su madre chocando en el suelo rompiéndose al compas de un fuerte sonido el nerviosismo se apodero de ella, finalmente cuando su madre llego a escena pego el grito en el cielo de tal forma que, a Violet se le paro su corazón, su madre rápidamente se acerco a ella y le empezó a palpar todo el cuerpo, no había entendido nada, la realidad era que Violet había desaparecido por primera vez, siendo su ropa únicamente visible, desde ese día tenía que tener cuidado con sus emociones, nunca fue fácil, ni antes ni mucho menos ahora, solo que ahora cada vez que se sentía nerviosa o asustada o incomoda tenía que controlarse para no desaparecer.

Corrió detrás de una banca vacía encogiéndose lo mejor que pudo, mientras tanto Dash termino de contar, con una sonrisa empezó a buscar a Violet, pero le fue difícil, entre tanta gente sumado a lo espacioso de la zona, no tardo en darse cuenta de que la niña no aparecería en un buen tiempo, así que empezó a apresurarse lo más que pudo, pero simplemente ella no aparecía, por un momento pensó con miedo que se había perdido, siguió buscando, esta vez los pensamiento pasaron por su cabeza atormentándolo, iba a gritar, pero rápidamente recordó que su padre y la madre de Violet estaban cerca, alarmándolos , tenía que resolverlo solo, miro discretamente a su alrededor, para su mala suerte había varias personas, también los que lo podían ver a la distancia, pero de igual manera echaría su suerte a trabajar, acelero lo más fuerte que pudo, evitando lo mejor que pudo a las personas a su alrededor, el paisaje se veía borroso, como si se tratase de lienzos de una pintura hasta que poco a poco el mundo empezó a ralentizarse, mientras el en cambio corría como una persona normal, la busco tan rápido como pudo evitando ser visto por los personas lo mejor que pudo, pero no importaban cuanto buscase Violet parecía haberse esfumado en el aire, con cansancio y un creciente dolor de cabeza se detuvo, finalmente cansado se tumbo encima de una banca, estaba cada vez mas preocupado por su reciente amiga y su paradero desconocido.

-Wow-

Dash rápidamente volteo su cabeza a todos lados, podía jurar que pudo oírla hace un segundo, se llevo un gran susto al ver la cabeza de Violet aparecer de la nada con una enorme sonrisa y estando demasiado cerca el uno del otro

-¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento!-repetía Violet constantemente cuando se dio cuenta de su graso error

Cuando vio a Dash correr más rápido de lo hubiese imagina se impresiono, de momentos se veía como un borrón de múltiples colores, pero cuando de repente se había aparecido frente a ella, simplemente se asusto, como un modo defensivo se esfumo lo mejor que pudo, sin embargo no pudo ocultar su propia ropa, así que cuando el miedo se había esfumado ella se revelo frente a él.

-¿Te puedes desaparecer?-pregunto.

Giro la cabeza viendo a las personas a su alrededor, algunos le devolvían la mirada para luego volver a sus asuntos, otros no se interesaban por su presencia, Dash suspiro aliviado, eso estuvo cerca.

-¿Lo puedes hacer?-volvió a insistir en voz baja

-Puedo desaparecer, creo que lo hacía desde los cinco años-respondió, le era un poco incomodo hablar de eso, después de todo su madre le había dicho hasta el cansancio que no hable con nadie sobre sus habilidades-¿Tu también puedes desaparecer?-

-No, yo puedo correr muy rápido-respondió

Y aunque a primera vista aquello sonó muy flojo y servía solo para huir de una batalla, Violet reconoció que sus habilidades velocistas podían ser increíbles, ¿Quién no quería ser tan rápido que apenas era visible? Y correr varios kilómetros en cuestión de segundos

-Es genial-dijo, pero luego añadió con un poco de tristeza-Yo solo puedo volverme invisible y crear campos de energía-mientras más lo pensaba, sus habilidades más sonaban débiles, ella no podía llegar a ser una luchadora si solo contaba con ellos.

-¡Eso es genial!-

-¿Lo es?-

-¡Sí!, Eso significa que puedes desaparecer frente a todos y asustarlos o hacer una broma y salirte con la tuya con facilidad o-

Mientras Dash seguía hablando Violet se quedaba observándolo, no sabía porque, pero empezaba a agradarle, bueno, desde que se conocieron ya le agradaba, pero aun cierta desconfianza brillaban en sus ojos cada vez que los veía, no podía evitar relacionarlo con los idiotas de sus compañeros, pero momentáneamente Dash seguía siendo una persona agradable, siendo sincera consigo misma esperaba que siguiera siéndolo después de mucho tiempo.

* * *

Dash pensó que nadie los había visto, pero ciertamente no se percato de la mujer sentada un poco alejadas de todos a un banco, su figura naturalmente atraía miradas de varias personas, hombres mayormente y una que otra mujer, con una revista de moda en sus manos, alzando la vista debes en cuando, pero su visión no estaba precisamente puesta en los niños sino que meramente estaba marcada en la figura de su padre, cualquiera diría que se sentía atraída y que poco o nada le importaba la mujer a su lado, pero la verdad era que le resultaba interesante de otra forma.

-Te tengo-murmuro, sus grandes gafas polarizadas no resaltaban con ninguna diferencia, mas por el hecho de que el ambiente distaba de ser lo suficientemente caluroso para llevarlos.

Pero desde el panorama de la mujer los lentes funcionaban como cámara, con un botón a un lado del marco para capturar la imagen, por un momento sintió pánico cuando Bob había girado la cabeza abruptamente a su dirección, con un temple entrenado y una calma exuberante volvió lentamente la atención a su revista.

Sintiéndose una abrumadora sensación de pánico en su pecho, su pecho se apretó dolorosamente y su estomago se revolvía como un mar en medio de una tormento, levanto la vista tímidamente, en ningún momento despego la revista de su cercanía, Bob seguía charlando, lo que fue como un calmante para la mujer que se permitió lanzar un largo y pesado suspiro.

Cuando ya había sacado una gran cantidad de imágenes del hombre rubio se dio la oportunidad de analizar personalmente a los pequeños que estaban frente a ella, mas aun al pequeño que era una copia idéntica a su padre, se debatía mentalmente si era una buena o mala idea informar sobre la existencia del retoño de Mr. Increible, tal vez sería una información útil en algún futuro cercano, la niña de cabellos negros no tenía mucho interés en ella, pero ¿Y si también estaba relacionada con su objetivo?, pero finalmente luego de barajear un poco las posibilidades decidió que era mejor no involucrar a nadie más, ella entendía que la discreción y el aprovechamiento de oportunidades era su mejor y más confiable arma en esos momentos, así que no los considero como algo urgente, volvió la atención a su revista, sentándose lo más cerca de ellos sin ser detectada, con un movimiento suave apretó su arete que tenia incrustado en su lóbulo izquierdo, emitió un leve brillo celeste.

-Ya tengo toda la información lista-dijo en voz baja, lo menos audible posible, cerrando la revista y levantándose de la banca, con la mirada siempre oculta por un sombrero y sus lentes oscuros

Entro a su auto, se dio el lujo de acercarse un poco mas mientras conducía, con la mirada siempre puesta en su objetivo, observándola como una serpiente, paciente y sigilosa, lista para el ataque, aunque sabía que aquella era un suicidio garantizado.

-Lista para la fase dos de la operación-

Y con eso dicho doblo a la derecha, dirigiéndose al hotel donde se hospedaba, allí descansaría y pensaría en su siguiente movimiento, todo debería de estar preparado para el evento.

Miro las imágenes que tenia frente a su enorme computador, era él, sin duda alguna, su mentón se apretó con rabia, su sangre fluía iracunda por sus vendas y sus ojos se pusieron rojos de la furia, la decepción y humillación lo golpearon aun hoy como hace quince años, pero podía sentirlo aun peor, como si aquellas risas fuesen dirigidas hacia él, burlándose constantemente en aquella inmensa pantalla frente suya, quiso darle un golpe, pero no hacia falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de las inmensas desventajas de romper la pantalla –O su mano en caso de que su suerte estuviese en su contra ese día—por lo que se contento con respirar profundamente llenando sus pulmones hasta que dio un fuerte y largo suspiro, que se llevo parte de su rabia, pero solo lo suficiente para no ir por los pasillos y golpear a algo o alguien.

Pero debía de ser paciente, ya no era aquel niño imprudente que alguna vez el mayor logro que pudo soñar se resumía ser el asistente de alguien, pero ahora había llegado más lejos de lo que su poca y débil ambición pudo reconocerlo, todo se manejaría de acuerdo a sus predicciones de movimiento, No debía tener cabida para errores, no luego de repetirlo por su mente durante tanto tiempo.

Paro de mirar las imágenes y paso a otra carpeta, una donde se podía leer un informe detallado y conciso, para cualquier persona no podía ser entendida con la primera leída, pero para aquellos metidos profundamente en el tema.

El simplemente lo admiraba como una obra de arte, su obra de arte, era la culminación de toda una larga temporada de esfuerzo y trabajo, todo para que su objetivo final se realice con sumo control y eficiencia firme y total.

Repaso cada línea con lentitud placentera, cada estadística, imagen y nota escrita fue recibida con gusto absoluto, los resultados de sus investigaciones y trabajos dando frutos a pasos progresivos.

-Ya estoy emocionado por esto-dijo sorbiendo una taza de café expreso que tenía cerca suyo, solo tomaba café cuando necesitaba quedarse demasiado tiempo despierto para ver otros detalles que tenía en mente, pero ahora fue más por gusto que por otro motivo.

Finalmente abrió otro archivo, se había dado cuenta tarde que meterse en contra de un super no era cosa de risa, no eran como los superhéroes en los comics o películas, pese a que ellos preferían no hacer bajo ningún motivo en ocasiones y cuando la situación era demasiado para ellos, podían usar su fuerza o poderes de mas, causando muerte a quien estuviese en su camino, idear protección, seguros y equipamiento para combatirlo.

-Muy pronto, te demostrare tu más grande error Mr. Increíble-como si aquella oración fuese un hecho inevitable, se apoyo en su silla con todo su peso dejándose relajar un poco hasta que como ya había hecho días atrás, se durmió si ningún problema, mañana amanecería con dolor de cuello, pero valía la pena.

* * *

-¿Te divertiste hija?-fue lo primero que pregunto Helen al momento de subir al auto y dirigirse a su casa.

Hablar nuevamente con Bob fue agradable y cómodo al igual que la última vez que hablar antes de ese día, recordar el pasado era muy placentero con ella, aun mas cuando se trataba de Bob, ellos solían hablar en las noches mientras patrullaban en las calles, a veces en los techos de los edificios y casas, otras veces en el auto de Bob o en la moto de Helen, sin duda aunque pasase el tiempo, el efecto de sus charlas era tan tranquilizadora hoy como en aquellos días, pero la mejor parte fue que Dash logro hacer que su hija pudiese finalmente jugar aunque sea un poco y hacer que logre acercarse más a alguien de su edad.

Violet asintió mansamente, no pensó que ese día fuese diferente del resto, pero ella siempre se conformo con estar con su mamá, aunque fuese en un silencio tranquilo que rayaba en lo incomodo, se aseguraría de estar siempre a su lado, sintiéndose protegida y alejada de los demás niños, pero esta vez la presencia de Dash hizo que todo fuese más ligero, aunque en todo momento estuvo el miedo al rechazo, al final se llevo un día agradable en compañía del rubio, ahora después de quedarse en el parque durante casi dos horas, finalmente el cansancio los llevo a volver a casa.

Finalmente llegaron a su casa, era pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande para que una mujer y una niña con una casa de dos pisos, de paredes de color rojo, un techo marrón oscuro, con una cochera para depositar el auto, una vez que depositaron el auto dentro, se dirigieron rápidamente al interior, lo primero vieron fue un pasillo que daba a una cocina/comedor en el centro había una mesa rectangular de color blanquecino, viendo la mesa de cerca Helen aprovecho el momento.

-¿Quieres comer algo Violet?-

La pequeña asintió con energía, desde hace tiempo tenía un poco de hambre pero con todo lo que conllevaba divertirse en el parque apenas y se dio cuenta, Helen busco entre los muebles de la cocina, entre los ingredientes de comida y platos, encontró una envase unas galletas, eran de la compra de ayer en la noche, termino dándosela a su hija a la par que comía uno, de reojo vio una carta pegada de color rojo, ella ya sabía lo que era, acompañado de la carta venia un sentimiento amargo, deslizo la ventana y recogió la carta, un emblema o marca que se ubicaba en una esquina de la misma resaltaba con fuerza la importancia de aquella carta, ella reconocía ese emblema con total claridad, era un emblema que al final de cuentas estaba bastante familiarizada, la desenvolvió mirando el contenido, cada palabra fue recibida con pesadumbre, pero al final del día era algo necesario.

 **Estimada Sra. Paladino, este cheque fue enviado a usted por parte del gobierno de los Estados Unidos como una remuneración por todos los años de servicio a la nación, sin más enviamos apoyo a usted y a su familia**

Era lo que decía en la carta, justo al frente de un cheque de cuatro mil dólares, Helen siempre se quejo de que esos demócratas, diputados y muy posiblemente el ochenta por ciento de los miembros electorales se les dificultaba demasiado no tragarse el dinero de los demás, recordaba que Simón siempre fue uno de los más inteligente e importante, pero esos políticos codiciosos, siempre intentaban quitarle un trozo para ellos mismos, ella sabía que no todos eran unos perros hambrientos de dinero y poder, Simón fue un ejemplo vivo de ello, el era noble, siempre buscando el bien de todos y la justicia, pero la mayoría de ellos no merecían su puesto.

Y ahora que no sabían dónde estaban Helen no podía evitar preocuparse por ella y su hija, en su mente se incrusto la posibilidad de que alguien le quiso hacer daño porque vio algo que nunca debería haber hecho.

Pero Simón alguna vez fue un Super muy respetado, con un poder sumamente letal, además de un buen estilo de pelea, quien haya sido debió de saber sobre su condición y tener una contramedida.

Ella y sus demás familiares lo buscaron por todos lados, pero Simón había desaparecido un día que tenía una junta, nadie sabía a qué junta se iba, ni siquiera su asistente, la investigación policial llego a un punto muerto luego de que las pistas fueron escasas y no llevaran a nada.

-¿Esta todo bien mamá?-

-Si hija, es solo dinero de tu abuelo-dijo

Violet se quedo mirándola fijamente una vez que ella volteo la cabeza, esa mirada, tan cargada de emociones que no podía expresar le atravesaba el alma como una flecha directo a su corazón, mentirle a su hija siempre fue una de las cosas más difíciles, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, Violet no tenía que enterase que los demás pensaban que su padre estaba muerto, quería mantener una pizca de esperanza en ella, pero mientras ellas menos hablaran de su padre, Helen sabia que la esperanza daría paso a la realidad en un fuerte golpe de dolor directo a su hija.

-Violet-inicio con suavidad, pero a medida que sus ojos emitían un pequeño brillo de inocencia, la determinación de Helen se vio prontamente aniquilada irremediablemente-Te quiero hija-

Violet sonrió y abrazo a su madre, Helen vio esta escena como una máxima representación de ternura y correspondió el abrazo con otro un poco más fuerte.

-Yo también mamá-

Sin duda ese día había sido increíble.

* * *

 **Bueno, eso fue todo, siento la demora, pero mi facultad, mi trabajo, mi falta de imaginación y mi flojera hicieron equipo para formar un obstáculo para subir este capitulo, la accion empezara a partir del siguiente capitulo, ademas de que contestare unas preguntas:**

 **miguelpuentedejesus** : Gracias amigo

 **Nonchalantly44** : La historia comienza en la primera pelicula, pero para que pase a la segunda tomara su tiempo

 **ImHollyBlue** : Gracias, intento mejorar mi modo de describir y la ortografía cada vez que publico una historia.

 **CosmeFulanita1** : Me alegra que te haya gustado, siento la demora.

 **Sin mas me despido, hasta pronto.**

 **Pd: Este capitulo me costo subirlo por ciertos problemas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Las clases empezaron, el silencio que el maestro había impuesto fue roto por el sonido de lápices escribiendo, dentro de unos momentos se unirían las voces de los alumnos conversando con sus compañeros, Violet por primera vez miraba la ventana del salón de clases, su mano cerrada con la mandíbula apoyada en su nudillo, sus compañeros pese a catalogarla como nerd, ella como todos disfrutaba todo el tiempo libre que pudiesen tener, no era su culpa ser tan aplicada, así le habían criado, pero hoy fue sofocante, sentía que se iba a morir de aburrimiento, la atención que prestaba fue aceptable, pero los problemas en la pizarra se volvieron demasiado tediosos para ella, en cambio, el exterior se volvió aun mas tentador, el cielo despejado, la leve brisa, las hojas meciéndose susurran "ven, la diversión esta aquí", suspiros y ansias se juntaban, su hoja aun en blanco revelaba que no había ni comenzado, su pulso se volvió débil, su respiración más suave y los parpados se cerraban de momentos.

De repente se quedo pensando en Dash y lo divertido que sería tenerlo en la clase, seguramente haría bromas y haría todo más ligero, jugarían toda la tarde en el recreo, aunque no iba a mentir, tenía una cierta sensación de que no se quedaría atrás en una pelea, se imagino que más de una vez lo mandarían a la enfermería, la preocupación nació en su pecho, eso no le gustaba, tendría que hablar con él, saber un poco mas donde estudiaba.

De entre los sonidos, se percibió el sonido de tacones pisando contra las baldosas de manera apresurada, pero Violet no le prestaba atención, su vista clavada en el horizonte.

-¡Señorita Violet!

Ella se sobresalto en su asiento, los ojos abiertos, el corazón palpitante, no era la primera vez que le llamaban la atención, Violet no quería ser mala, pero sentía que al maestro no le agradaba, sus compañeros sabían que ella era muy dócil, por lo que cada vez que algo sucedía, ellos la culpaba, los maestros naturalmente no les creían, menos el Sr. René, el maestro de historia, con el tiempo Violet pensó que por alguna razón no le agradaba, así que todo lo que podía hacer era rezar para que acepte sus tareas y no la repruebe.

-¿Está prestando atención a la clase?-

-Si señor-le contesto rápidamente.

El profesor de historia la mire por unos segundo dejando a Violet incomoda, notando la hoja en blanco y enseñándosela a la clase.

-¿Tu trabajo está hecho con tinta invisible, Violet?-

La clase estallo en risas, Violet sentía la vergüenza estallar en su estómago, deseaba desaparecer, Violet tenía que esforzarse por no desaparecer, el temor de perder sus poderes era palpable, fuerte, las ganas de que nadie viera tras ella y su personalidad, pero no podía causarle más problemas a su madre, así que se tragaría sus problemas lo mejor que podía.

-No Sr. René-le murmuro

-Pues entonces será mejor que te ponga en marcha Violet, tus demás compañeros ya están resolviendo los problemas mientras tu aun no empiezas, será mejor que te apresures-dicho esto se apresuro a darse la vuelta y volver a su escritorio.

Violet se apresuro en escribir los problemas en su cuaderno, pero la tentación que venía del exterior le impedía concentrarse del todo, por un momento pensó que podía irse al baño, volverse invisible y salir a un parque cercano para luego regresar antes de que termine la hora escolar.

Pero había varios problemas, su ropa no se haría invisible, lo había intentado y mantenerla invisible y había resultado más difícil, el otro problema sería que se darían cuenta porque desaparecería mucho tiempo y terminaría por llamar a su madre.

La ultima era que no creía divertirse tanto sin Dash.

-¿Aun no comienzas Violet?-

-Ya voy-

Despejando su mente presto atención a la clase, ella era una buena estudiante, así que terminar no le llevaría tanto tiempo.

Escribió en el papel con eficiencia, tratando de despejar sus pensamientos, pero todo volvía a su alrededor y para terminar en las personas.

Sus caras aunque familiares no eran cercanas, nada mas la costumbre de sus expresiones formada por el pasar de los dos años que paso sentada con ellos, pero no pasaba de eso, nunca pasaría de eso, tal vez ser mas extrovertida y sociable lo cambiaria.

Dejo que el asunto muera en algún lugar de sus pensamientos, siempre lo haría cuando escavaba en la profundidad de sus pensamientos.

La clase paso sin más contratiempos, dos de sus compañeros se peleaban por un lápiz, una de ellas fue castigada por no hacer nada, no había nada fuera de lo normal hasta ahora.

Pero siempre había un punto muerto en la clase, cuando estando a unos minutos el silencio envolvió su clase por completo.

Finalmente el timbre chillo con un agudo y alto " _rin_ " que se pudo escuchar por toda la clase.

Finalmente, el recreo había dado inicio, los chicos salían con prisa, algunos chocando o empujando, los más apacibles esperando a que la estampida terminase, finalmente Violet fue la última en salir, con los libros pegados a su pecho, y la mirada gacha Violet se adentro al mar de estudiantes pegados en sus casilleros, haciendo su vida.

De repente al se interpuso en su camino, un bloque en su pie hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, el piso se aproximaba contra ella, extendió sus manos rápidamente y frenar su colisión.

-¡¿Te caíste Vi?!-

Violet ni siquiera miro a Sandra, su voz estaba adornada con burla y malicia, para la pequeña de cabello castaño quien no era su amigo, era su enemigo, eso también incluía a los callados o a quien le resulte desagradable, no era tonta, pero ciertamente tampoco era la luz más brillante en el salón.

Un coro de risas se hizo presente, ella solo podía estar contenta por no tener un raspón en su rodilla, así que se levanto y cuando hizo amago de correr, se detuvo en seco, viendo nuevamente la pierna extendida de la chica frente suyo, Violet le lanzo una mirada, un poco fuerte, pero solo duro unos segundo antes de volverse blanda y triste, Sandra aun con una pequeña y encogiéndose de hombros dijo:

-¿Qué te pasa Vi?, Parece que estas a punto de llorar-

De nuevo no respondió, a paso lento y calmado salió de los pasillos adentrándose al patio.

No era uno de campo abierto, los dueños del lugar sabían que más de uno no le importaría romper las reglas e irse cuando le gustase, por ello, enormes murallas con rejas envolvían los bordes de la escuela, alguno que otro ya abra descubierto una manera de burlar este impedimento, pero ninguno que Violet conozca, más allá de salirse de la escuela antes de que las puertas se cierren o por un descuido de quien custodiaba la entrada de la escuela.

Una larga mesa y sillas pegadas al piso fueron su punto de destino, dejando la mochila a un lado y sacando una bolsa donde guardaba el sándwich para su comida y una botella de gaseosa, se dispuso a comer.

Un largo y grueso " _Croaaaaaaack_ " se escuchó a su lado, de reojo vio algo grueso y un poco alto de color verdoso, con incomodidad decidió ignorarlo

Violet miraba el mundo como un espectador, invisible y también incapaz de interferir en su entorno.

Eso le daba una sensación de desaliento, por alguna razón sentía que necesitaba interferir, como una mediadora, un vigilante, algo.

Pero solo era un sentimiento fugaz, muriendo en los siguientes segundos para sumergirse en su realidad, aunque lo quisiera, ella no tenía ni la actitud, ni la fuerza para interferir en nada, no ayudaría a nadie, no arreglaría los problemas de nadie.

De nuevo se sentía frustrada.

Tal vez fuese por todas las historias que su madre le contaba, porque cuando ya tuvo conciencia para saber qué cosas eran normales y que cosas deberían ser calladas, su mamá le explico que fue una heroína, ella buscaba en internet videos sobre ella, reportes, escenas y conferencias, siempre con la confianza envolviendo sus expresiones y su voz, con un carácter arrollador y fiero.

Violet carecía de todo ello, siendo sumisa, entendió que estaba lejos de ser como su madre.

Sintió algo, como una esencia acercándose de la misma manera que un león a su presa descuidada, sin posibilidades de defenderse, solo tocaba recibir el daño, giro la cabeza rápidamente, viendo un destello amarillo chocando con su mirada, era el cabello rubio de Dash.

-¡Hola Vi!-chillo el rubio

Ella sacudió su mano adornado con un suave:" _hola_ ", verlo en su escuela y en especial a su lado le extraño, no sabía dónde estudiaba Dash pero estaba segura que no era cerca

-¿Porque viniste aquí?-pregunto, estiro el cuello tratando de visualizar a Bob, pero no está ahí.

El chico sonrió al darse cuenta de ello, poniéndose lo mas cómodo que pudo, con las piernas estiradas, saco de su mochila una bolsa grande de papitas.

-Quería verte-dijo con simpleza

Violet pensó que eso sonaba cursi, como algo que le dirías a tu novia y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, esperando que nadie lo hubiese oído, ya sabía ella que eso le daría combustible para seguir burlándose de ella.

-Para jugar, no sé, me pareciste divertida-agrego rápidamente, para que ella no se burlase de él.

Pero ella no lo haría aunque no hubiese agregado ese último comentario, ella no era alguien que se burlase de los demás.

-¿No tenias escuela?-

-Solo salí un momento-

No pudo evitar preocuparse por lo que dirían de el en la escuela, Dash sintió su mirada de preocupación, aun con la mitad de su cara cubierta sus ojos llegaban a ser muy expresivos.

Dash se metió en la boca las papitas que había agarrado con el puño entero, masticándolo con fuerza

-Mmmnagie mmelio-

-¿Qué?-

Un sonoro "glup" se escuchó desde su garganta, Violet saco una sonrisa entre humor y vergüenza tapándola con una mano.

-Nadie me vio-le dijo con calma- _super velocidad_ ¿recuerdas?-le murmuro la primero, no es que fuese fácil oírlo entre tanto ruido.

Violet aun no estaba segura de todo, Dash seguía tranquilo y eso fue todo lo que se necesitaba para que Violet baje sus preocupaciones al respecto, solo poco en realidad.

El tiempo no era corto en el recreo, pero junto con Dash todo era más rápido, casi tanto como él.

Todo saldría bien ese día, de no ser porque Sandra nuevamente se acerco y Violet sabia porque, Violet llamaba la atención, ella nunca hablaba con nadie y en un principio eso mismo llamaba la atención, ahora las cosas eran al revés.

-¡Hola Violet!-alzo su mano en un gesto fraternal, Dash la miro curiosa-¿Quién es?-

-Es-se interrumpió un momento para mirar a Dash, el rubio no sabía cómo sentir ante esto-mi amigo-y cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, pudo sentir alivio y pensándolo con más lentitud tal vez ambos si estaban siendo muy apresurados al respecto.

-¿Dónde lo conociste?-

-En el parque-dijo con prisa, queriendo que se vaya de una vez de la mesa.

-¿Sabes?-llamo nuevamente la atención, Violet sentía deseos de taparle la boca, sabía que lo que saldría de ella solo la perjudicaría-Violet una vez se olvido de su celular en la clase y al momento de intentar recuperarlo se quedo encerrado hasta que tuvo que venir su mamá, me dijeron que Violet lloraba por su mamá todo el tiempo-

Violet sintió enojo y vergüenza, era cierto, se quedó encerrada, pero porque ella lo había dejado a propósito en uno de los cajones del escritorio del profesor, lo sabía porque fue ella quien le aviso, fue ella la que se reía mientras cerraba con llave la puerta e ignoraba cuando gritaba "! _Déjame salir_!", no lloro, estaba a punto, pero no lo hizo

Y también fue la responsable de decirles a todos que ella lloro.

-¿En serio?-Dash la miro despectivamente y Violet podía sentir como él se alejaba y en vez de ella, recurriría a Sandra para jugar, dejándola como una conocida incomoda, inhalo con fuerza en su interior calmando sus nervios-Creo que ese sapo se encariño contigo-

Sandra lo miro extrañado, pensando que tal vez era un niño raro, hasta que sintió un peso en sus muslos.

Era un sapo, uno grande, con la mirada perdida y ojos feos, la piel verdosa más oscura que el pasto y con la boca grande, su estomago hinchado con un globo para horror de la chica, podía sentir sus patas asquerosas encima de su pantalón agarrando la tela

Un agudo y fuerte chillido salió de su boca y con asco se paro haciendo que la criatura caiga de lleno al piso y emprenda su huida entre saltos,

Los niños alrededor pudieron escuchar ese grito, al darse cuenta de lo que paso varios de ellos rieron, Violet solo miraba la huida del pequeño sapo, una risita entre dientes apareció en su cara.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-Años de práctica Vi-le dijo, no queriendo mencionar que vio el anfibio acercándose a su pie, todo lo que tuvo que hacer era empujarlo hasta la chica.

Sandra no se volvió a acercar, Dash se quedo todo el resto del recreo con ella, hasta que finalmente sonó la campana de regreso.

* * *

Bob miraba todo con unas grandes ojeras bajos los ojos y bastante cansado, de nuevo se había quedado despierto toda la noche viendo los programas de televisión, todo en un bajo volumen mientras Dash dormía pasiblemente, ya estaba acostumbrado, desde que era joven desvelarse fue más un modo de vida que un problema, la gente decía que el ser humano era adaptable a todo, un super lo era más, Bob ya podía ser funcional con apenas tres horas de sueño, pero eso no evitaba las ojeras y el mal humor, algunas cosas eran inevitables, la señora frente a él, de camisa negra debajo de una chaqueta roja, bastante joven, pero ya madre y con la idea de conseguir un seguro para su casa –regalada por su marido según una investigación de la empresa— sus ojos maquillados miraban impacientes al enorme rubio, sus uñas chocando contra la madera del escritorio en un tambaleo " _Tak, Tak, Tak_ ", no hacía más que taladrar en la paciencia de Bob.

-Listo-le había costado una hora, lo que no sería mucho si la mujer del frente no le hubiera preguntado si ya había terminado por quinta vez

-¿Ya está listo?-La mujer levanto los ojos de la pantalla de su celular, sus ojos empolvados volviendo a la realidad después de estar los últimos diez minutos pegada a su celular.

-Si señora, todo listo-su voz sonaba gruesa y contenida, sexta vez esa hora.

-Muy bien-dicho esto se levanto dando un estirón a su falda que estaba a dos centímetros de mostrar su ropa interior.

Eso no le afectaba a Bob, mientras que otros estaban en un matrimonio complicado o simplemente no podían evitar una mirada ajena a su pareja, Bob había desistido de aquello hace mucho tiempo, ahora sus únicas preocupaciones caían en Dash y la forma de conseguir dinero.

Pero aparte de ello, no le molestaría volver a la acción, sentía que ya se estaba oxidando.

-Una lindura verdad ¿Bob?-

-" _Perfecto_ "-resoplo en su cabeza, su compañero de contabilidad, Kenny no era un hombre molesto, pero hoy no fue el mejor día para sus chistes obscenos, claro, siempre con el cuidado de no decirle a nadie del sexo femenino o cerca de sus jefes-¿Qué pasa Kenny?-

-Nada Bob, solo quería comentar como se ve el paisaje-dijo con ojos sugerentes, todo clavado en la figura de la mujer perdiéndose en el pasillo directo hacia el elevador-Ya sabes, algunas curvas se ven mejor con el asfalto recortado-

Bob lanzo una risa simulada, estaba bien, pero no para hacerlo reír, pero Kenny era de los tipos de compañeros con los que podía conversar, si apartaba las bromas claro.

Y el tiempo paso, entre clientes, momentos de ocio y otros labores, los cuatro aires acondicionados esparcidos por todo el lugar, haciendo que por lo menos el ambiente no estuviese caliente.

-¿Hay una razón por la cual decidió establecer un seguro a su auto, Sra.?-

-Solo me preocupa que mi auto aparezca destrozado un día de estos-la mujer de cabello negro se acomodo sus lentes grandes

Bob la siguió mirándola despectivamente, sin saber que decir aparte de seguir con los procedimientos, su mirada seguía vagando principalmente a su faz, se sintió alagado, pero se sentía incomodo, la mujer de vez en cuando sujetaba sus lentes, casi como un gesto impulsivo

-Disculpe no me pude evitar fijar que no tiene aniño ¿O acaso su mujer ya no lo acompaña?-

-Es complicado-le dijo para ser amable, porque si no quería serlo le hubiese dicho que eso no le incumbía, que era parte de su vida profesional, pero su jefe lo mandaría al cuerno si oyera una queja hacia él.

Un torrente de recuerdos pego su cerebro, una sonrisa amable, un parque con hojas amarillas anunciando el otoño, volvió la atención en la pantalla de su computador antes de sumergirse aun mas en recuerdos que ya deberían estar bajo llave en lo profundo de su mente.

La mujer seguía mirándolo intensamente, de vez en cuando miraba su celular, hasta que finalmente se fue, dejando a un Bob frustrado pues no había llegado a nada al final de esa conversación.

Suspiro, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla e inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás, dejando que el ventilador encima suyo refresque su cuerpo.

Ahora tendría que pelear por no perder ante el sueño.

* * *

Se palmeo la cara al momento de escuchar una bocina sonando a un lado suyo, iba camino a casa, Dash lo esperaba en casa, sin posibilidades de contactar a alguien –mas por orgullo que otra cosa—, le había enseñado a volver a casa.

Siempre le había dicho que corra del peligro, de los matones y los asaltantes, pero al final del día la manzana no caía muy lejos del árbol, Dash era imprudente, irresponsable y no se molestaba en resistirse a los impulsos.

Era como una versión en miniatura de lo que él fue a su edad, lo único bueno es que nunca buscaba el mal a alguien y estaba seguro que si se enfocaba en algo, todo ese caos en su interior se esfumaría, en un momento le habían dicho que era hiperactivo, Dash iba mas a allá de eso, era como si hubiese tomado bebida energizante a lo largo del día.

El semáforo brillo en lo alto, el color rojizo iluminado en su ojo, solo había avanzado un par de lugar desde la última vez, su único consuelo era que definitivamente era el siguiente.

Día pesado, lejos de casa siempre era pesado, uno de los pocos rincones donde verdaderamente podía sentirse hogareño.

Su mente vago lejos, muy lejos, no pudo evitar pensar en Lucius, tenia que hacerlo, esta noche era la ocasión donde podía revivir un poco de aquella sensación que se perdió en el tiempo, era gracioso de manera retórica, Lucius le había dicho que se había acabado, mientras los demás super entendieron que la nueva era ya no los quería, el se negó, con la determinación de roca y un sentido de la justicia aun insaciable resistió por muchos años más, hasta que tuvo que elegir.

Tiempo después se preguntaría si fue la elección correcta, pero nunca hubo arrepentimiento, no antes, no ahora y no después, pero ciertamente no pudo evitar sentir melancolía de los viejos tiempos.

Y finalmente estaba ella.

Helen, Lucius y el fueron un equipo increíble, pese a que nunca fueron formalizados como equipo, la gente lo formulaba, era tan natural verlos juntos que simplemente se dio.

Helen, la recordaba como siempre, ágil, intuitiva, sociable y muy fuerte, cuando la ley de prohibición se hizo presente ella nunca perdió la esperanza de poder revertirlo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no pasaría, simplemente se retiró, ahora era una madre.

Otro recuerdo vino en su cabeza, la de un héroe poderoso y profesional, telescopio, recordaba haber leído su desaparición hace un tiempo, hace como cuatro años atrás, Helen le había comentado que se había casado con el hace ya unos doce años atrás, recapitulando su vida ella había hecho más con él.

-" _Y aunque todo se nos fue abajo, tu nunca te fuiste_ "-le había dicho el viernes en el parque, mientras Dash y Violet –Si mal no recordaba—se divertían, había puesto su mano debajo de su mentón y apoyaba su codo en él, su mirada apacible dio escalofríos en su piel, su cabello ahora más corto flotando suavemente por el vaivén del viento que aplacaba el insensible calor de ese día-" _Tu fuiste el ultimo de nosotros en retirarte y por momentos estuviste solo contra el mal_ "-

Repitiéndolo en su cabeza casi parecía algo que diría una adolescente relatando una historia épica, la verdad es que los últimos días las únicas peleas que tenia era consigo mismo, recordando su viejo departamento, con todas sus cosas personales, recordaba con gracia en sus días con más estrés cuando sin querer daba puñetazos a la pared—Y en consecuencia pagar los daños—

-¡Muévete!-

Bob dio un profundo y cansino suspiro, acelero por la autopista, las calles pasaban rápidamente, sentía un ferviente deseo de llegar a casa y tumbarse en su cama.

Nunca noto al espía, en los cielos, mirándolo entre ese mar metálico, postrado en la cornisa de un edificio, sus vestimentas negras ocultándose de las vistas de los transeúntes, su mascara ocultando su faz, dos ojos brillantes de color amarillento tan grandes como gafas, totalmente fijos en su objetivo, de carácter cruel y paciente, esperando una orden en las alturas, una botella de agua a su lado con tres cuartos de litros ya consumidos descansaba a su lado.

El vigía de los cielos miraba con curiosidad al antiguo Mr. Increíble, diferente de sus días de gloria, más humano que nunca, lo cual significaba más débil y propenso a la derrota.

La mascara funcionaba como una cámara en tiempo real presionando un botón en el puente que unía los dos marcos que contenía los cristales enviando toda la información hacia quien le había pagado.

Su cliente era extravagante, con el cabello semejante a una vela roja, no causaba confianza en nadie, se veía que algo ya no funcionaba dentro de su cabeza, ansioso, con una sonrisa parecida a alguien que tenia la confianza de ganar, tan joven, tan precario y vanidoso, tan peligroso.

-"¿ _Algo que reportar Sr. Hunter_?"-una voz suave salió de los auriculares en sus oídos, era tan clara como si estuviese a su lado, dejando su corazón irritado con el recuerdo de haber olvidado ajustar el maldito volumen previamente

-Nada-

Su vista seguía fija aquel auto, imaginándose al grande y robusto hombre en ese pequeño vehículo le causaba gracia, algo que intimidaba en el pasado se volvía incomodo en el presente, era un auto destinado a una vida cotidiana, no a la persecución, eliminarlo sería fácil –relativamente hablando-, pero ya había dejado en claro que su misión no era más que un espionaje.

Pero, esperaba una oportunidad, su titulo aun resonaba entre las comunidades de supervillanos, ellos a diferencia de los héroes no desaparecieron, se quedaron como el cáncer dentro de ese mundo para desgracia de los héroes, tal vez con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que la clandestinidad era mejor opción que recorrer las calles hablando de dominio mundial y esclavizar a las personas o robar bancos a punta de arma.

Con la caída de sus más persistentes y estúpidos rivales aprendieron de sus errores.

La hora termino, entre la oscuridad de los edificios y la ignorancia de las personas se tiro del edificio, algo brillo en su espalda, debajo de sus brazos se estiro una tela negra que imitaba las alas, eran tenebrosas como las de un demonio, siguiendo una trayectoria emprendió vuelo.

Dentro del auto Bob se sentía inquieto, había cosquilleo incomodos en su cerebro, los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron, lo ignoro de la misma forma que lo hizo desde hace tiempo, su mente centrada en volver a casa

* * *

 **Bueno, es una sorpresa encontrarme de nuevo aquí tanto para mi que para ustedes, bueno, la cosa de mi ausencia es que no tenia tiempo y tampoco me llegaba la inspiración, esto debió de ser subido el viernes 12 pero mi computadora decidió fallar así que….aquí estamos, espero ser más constante en las subidas de capítulos y espero que les haya gustado**


End file.
